tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bitstream
"Fighting in the sky or on the web makes no difference to me." BITSTREAM is a technology genius, skilled in data hacking and cyber warfare. He was one of the first Decepticons to crack Autobot encryption codes, leading the Decepticons to a decisive victory in the “Tarn Valley Ambush.” In robot mode, BITSTREAM carries a laser rifle to supplement the Seeker lasers mounted on his arms, and with a touch can access almost any non-Transformer computer systems, including advanced semi-sentient systems like Teletraan 1. In F-15C jet mode, BITSTREAM can break Mach 2.5 in High altitudes. He is armed with an M61 Vulcan 6-barreled gatling cannon, as well as a plethora of missiles and bombs. In this mode he is an all-weather tactical fighter capable of creating ionic acid rain storms in planetary atmospheres. Occasionally BITSTREAM becomes so engrossed in the virtual world that he can mistake it for reality. More than once his Cybertronic brainwaves have had to be forcefully removed from the cyber world, so that he could deal with more physical threats. Gallery History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Bitstream was one of the Decepticon jets on Cybertron four million years ago. He shot at the Autobots Wheeljack and Bumblebee when they came near, but the Autobots managed to escape. He was one of the first Decepticons to crack Autobot encryption codes, leading the Decepticons to a decisive victory in the “Tarn Valley Ambush.” 'MUX History:' thumb|Earth jet mode Bitstream was given a Terran altmode in 2013, for mission on Earth.SUNSTORM’S TRINEMATES ARE NERDS He was initially lost in the Polyhex battle against the Quintessons, but was subsequently found and recovered. OOC Notes *Bitstream's trinemates are Hotlink and Sunstorm. * The term "rainmakers" was originally used by Bluestreak as a colloquial description of their actions. However, repeated fan usage has turned this into a widely accepted name for the group, which was eventually made official as such by Hasbro's bio for Acid Storm. * A common piece of fanon identifies the all-yellow Rainmaker as the partially yellow Sunstorm. However, even taking into consideration the haphazard coloring typically given to generic Seekers, chances are in favour of their not being the same guy. After being asked the question during the August 2010 Q&A, Hasbro confirmed that the yellow Rainmaker was not Sunstorm, but some as-yet-unnamed guy. August 2010 Q&A on ASMzine: "When the right opportunities arise, the other Seekers seen in the original television series such as Acid Storm have been named and given official backgrounds. Unfortunately, not every character that has appeared on screen has made the transition into other forms of media or even product. Because of this fact, there has been no official backgrounds created for these characters." On the MUX, Sunstorm IS a Rainmaker, but he wasn't with the others when the Autobots met the Rainmakers as a group. The yellow Rainmaker with the group is Nova Storm. Logs Players Bitstream is available for application. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:2003 Category:2013 Category:available Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:FCs Category:Rainmakers Category:Transformers Category:Seekers Category:Engineers Category:Male Characters